Max King
Maxwell Harold "Max" King was a character in Emmerdale in 2005. He was the son of Tom King and was seen as the black sheep of the family. Max died in a car crash in 2005 in which Robert Sugden and Andy Sugden were involved. Max was played by Charlie Kemp. Biography Backstory Max King was born on the 8 November 1979, the youngest child of Tom King and Mary King (Nee McSween). 2005 Max arrived in Emmerdale in early 2005, near a year after the introduction of the rest of his family. He and his girlfiend had been backpacking around the world but Max went home for his father's ill-fated wedding to Charity Tate. Max was seen by many as the black sheep of his family and was, like his elder brother Jimmy, a lot less hard-headed than a "typical King". He did not work for the family business King & Sons like his brothers as he had recently finished university, where he had trained to be a vet, and then went on an around-the-world trip. He came to Emmerdale for his father's wedding, planning to continue his trip later but Tom got him a job at Paddy Kirk's practice after telling him that if he continued his travels he would need to support himself. However, in late 2005, he helped his father get some land he wanted. He used his position as a vet to poison the animals kept by the owners who refused to sell the land to his father. Tom had insisted he do this to show gratitude for allowing him to go to university. After having bee bullied into poisoning the Briggs family's calves by his father, a guilty Max decided to leave the village in October 2005, sick of his family's chicanery. He and Robert Sugden were going to leave Emmerdale and drive to London but Robert's adopted brother Andy got into a fight with Robert. Max broke up the fight and decided that he did not want to go with Robert and got into Andy's land rover and asked him to drive him to the railway station. Robert, who had driven off, turned his car round and drove straight at them, causing Max to grab the steeing wheel and send the rover off the road and through a brick wall. Max was trapped in the land rover and was killed instantly when it exploded after rolling onto it's roof, just weeks shy of his 26th birthday. After the tragedy, Tom blamed himself for the amount of pressure he had put upon Max, for the horrific death of his youngest child. Jack Sugden comforted him as he told him about his son Jackie's death in a shotgun accident years before. It was revealed on the day of Donna Windsor's wedding to Marlon Dingle in February 2006, (this was after Max's death) that Donna had developed feelings for Ma. Marlon was devasated by this revelation but they still got married in a double wedding with Donna's mother Viv and stepfather Bob Hope. Family Father Tom King Mother Mary King Siblings Jimmy King, Matthew King, Carl King; Scarlett Nicholls (half, same father. N.B. Max had died before this was revealed) Category:Emmerdale characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 2005. Category:Characters last seen in 2005. Category:King family. Category:Emmerdale deaths. Category:Emmerdale vets. Category:1979 births. Category:2005 deaths. Category:Deceased characters Category:Fictional characters of Scottish descent.